


Sickness

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Dark, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Murderers, No Sex, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This kid. This kid is a sickness.</p>
<p>Written for a prompt on an anon meme: <i>For a darker fic, I am perpetually infatuated with psych institution AUs.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

This kid. This kid is a sickness.

Derek can actually feel the infection that is Stiles Stilinkski heating up his blood, winding its way through his veins, traveling throughout all parts of him. Tempting him. Calling to him.

Sickness, infection, disease. These are things that Derek knows. Yes, he knows them very intimately, according to his doctors. It’s the reason that he’s even here, according to those same doctors. A resident of Beacon Hills State Hospital for the past five years.

Ever since Kate.

Warm, spurting blood (so much blood, _too much sticky, tacky blood_ , all over the place). Cooling body. Lifeless, unseeing eyes.

Evil in life. Harmless in death. Derek had seen to that.

Stiles is Kate times two million. And he’s in Derek. So deep in Derek.

Fucking with Derek’s mind _hard_.

And Derek doesn’t like that. So he shoves Stiles up against the wall of the deserted hallway they’re both in. Watches Stiles’s moist, pink lips fall open on an exhaled gasp of not quite surprise as his soft, tender cheek rubs against the drywall. Stiles’s one exposed eye flutters shut, the perpetually laughing brown that always seems to mock Derek hidden behind long, dark lashes and a pale lid lined blue with overlapping veins.

Derek wants to lick those veins. To taste. Stiles is already deep inside of him, right? Since Derek knows the feeling of this particular sickness, he should also become acquainted with its taste, right?

Leaning into Stiles, pressing his chest to Stiles’s back, his erection into Stiles’s ass, Derek goes for it. Stiles’s flavor blossoms on his tongue. Salty skin. Sweet, sweet desperation.

Stiles’s breath stutters. But he isn’t scared. Derek can smell fear. Like, like an animal out in the wild, like a predator hunting prey, Derek can smell fear.

Derek is like the Alpha of a wolf pack and Stiles is like his Omega.

A low moan escapes Stiles. Then he’s grinding back against Derek and saying nonsensical things like, “Yeah?” and “Well, c’mon, then, goddamn it.”

And Derek wants. Which makes this different than with Kate, but also not so very different. Kate had been wicked, corrupt. Derek had never had any proof of her evilness, she’d always been sweet smiles and a friendly disposition anytime he’d crossed paths with her, but he’d still _known_.

Maybe Stiles is evil, too. Yeah, he probably is. Definitely is.

Derek’s not sure why that makes him just want to fuck Stiles even more rather than off him. But it does.

His desire increases tenfold when Stiles flips their positions, Derek with his back now flat to the wall and Stiles leaning into him. A feral grin tilts Stiles’s mouth up at the corners and his big, brown eyes are laughing at Derek again, _always fucking laughing, mocking_.

The tip of something sharp digs into Derek’s neck, breaking the skin. He can feel the resulting wetness of his blood, not spurting, but a slow trickle. Derek doesn’t even know where Stiles would’ve gotten his hands on a knife, staff is very careful to keep all sharp items out of the hands of residents, but he can’t help but press into it.

A sharp pain. Stiles’s unwavering attention, focused on Derek’s neck. An intoxicating combination.

Derek wants to know what Stiles sees in him and how far Stiles would go (does he see evil, would he go as far as Derek had?) and maybe he'll find out one day, but it won’t be tonight. Because there are other people in the hall with them now.

Dragging Stiles back. Sliding a needle into his arm. Sedating him.

Ushering Derek away.

Stiles is guided by the careful hands of staff down to the floor. His laughing brown eyes are once more hidden, but his smile is still there. That smile that is only for Derek.

Not tonight.

But one day...

Derek can't wait for that day. It can’t get here quick enough.


End file.
